


Day Twelve: Praise Kink

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Content, Slight Character Study, Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: “God you’re beautiful Bucky,” Sam smiles. His voice is barely above a whisper and there’s so much sincerity in his tone and love in his eyes that Bucky finds himself having to look away because it’s too much.He’s not used to this kind of attention. Praise was something he went over seventy years without yet Sam gives it out like it’s nothing.It’s overwhelming, but Bucky craves it.





	Day Twelve: Praise Kink

Bucky’s sitting in Sam’s lap, he used to be worried about being too heavy but now Sam doesn’t even have to reassure him that he isn’t.

Their relationship is just over four months old, and while Bucky still struggles with insecurities, he feels comfortable in their relationship. Sam’s proud of how far his boyfriend has come. As he kisses Bucky, he goes to run a hand through Bucky’s hair, forgetting for a moment how short it was now, and he ends up caressing Bucky’s face for a moment.

Bucky pulls away from Sam, lips still parted as he gives Sam a confused and slightly guilt-filled look. He knows how much Sam had liked his long hair. Why had he cut it? It was kind of selfish all things considered.

Sam could see that Bucky was beginning to spiral so he rubs his thumb against Bucky’s cheek to ground him. It’s weird not being met with the resistance of a beard, or, at the very least, stubble, but Sam doesn’t mind either way.

“God you’re beautiful Bucky,” Sam smiles. His voice is barely above a whisper and there’s so much sincerity in his tone and love in his eyes that Bucky finds himself having to look away because it’s too much.

He’s not used to this kind of attention. Praise was something he went over seventy years without yet Sam gives it out like it’s nothing.

It’s overwhelming, but Bucky craves it.

Maybe he shouldn’t get off on being praised as much as he did. It wasn’t like this with everyone else. Whenever Sharon tells him he did a good job he gets a warm feeling in his chest, but most of the time with Sam it goes straight to his groin. It should be embarrassing but it isn’t.

Bucky had never felt as free with anyone else as he did with Sam. Maybe in the thirties and forties he had, he could remember his friendship with Steve, but when he had been around Steve after escaping Hydra, he felt like he had to try and be the Bucky of way back when and he didn’t fully know that Bucky anymore. He wasn’t that Bucky.

Sam had never known that Bucky. He’d heard stories but who he really cared about was the person Bucky was now. Bucky still wasn’t one hundred per cent sure who the Bucky of now was, but Sam didn’t seem to mind.

So he felt comfortable around Sam. Sam didn’t judge him for anything, and could read him better than anyone else could. Which meant Sam had figured out that Bucky responded well to praise. This then led to Sam realising and taking advantage of the fact that Bucky had a praise kink.

Sam knew Bucky was still dealing with a lot of insecurities and he wanted to do whatever he could to help but knew there was only so much. At least he had finally gotten Bucky to see a therapist. Sam helped veratrin’s but he wasn’t fully qualified to give more than simple advice and offer a safe place to share, and Bucky had been through things no one else could imagine.

This though, this he could do. He loved showering his boyfriend with praise.

He can see that Bucky’s fighting not to say something. To argue that he doesn’t look that good.

“You really are a sight for sore eyes,” Sam continues, pressing a chase kiss against Bucky’s lips as he snakes a hand down to undo Bucky’s jeans. He’s not sure whether he wants to thank Shuri or curse her for introducing Bucky to skinny jeans. He looks positively sinful in them.

Sam doesn’t even need to pull Bucky’s cock out of his boxers to tell that he’s already half hard just from a slow make-out session and praise.

He rubbed Bucky’s underwear covered cock, causing Bucky to let out a low groan from the back of his throat. Years of not being touched like this in any ways meant that Bucky was incredibly responsive and Sam loved it as much as he hated it because it reminded him of all the suffering Bucky had gone through.

Sam teases for a little while longer, telling Bucky how pretty he looks. He doesn’t tell Bucky he’s doing good; say he’s being a ‘good boy’ or anything like that because sometimes Pierce or other Hydra operatives would say that in a mocking way. Sam had taken his time to learn everything that triggered Bucky and knew what not to say and exactly what to say.

When he finally takes Bucky’s cock out from the confines of his boxers the light blue of the material has been deepened with pre-cum. Sam jerks Bucky off a couple of times before lifting his hand away. He looks Bucky right in the eyes as he drags his tongue along his palm before returning his hand to Bucky’s dick and Bucky doesn’t even try to contain the moan that escapes from his lips.

“You really are amazing you know?” Sam compliments him and Bucky’s head falls back a bit as he begins to thrust into Sam’s hand. He’s vocal about how much he’s enjoying this and Sam relishes in the sounds he’s making. One arm snakes around Sam’s waist for support, the other, the metal arm, is raised slightly, but Bucky’s too nervous to make a move. Even if it’s a different arm and not the one Hydra made for him, he still feels insecure about it.

Sometimes this happens. Bucky feels like he’s going to hurt Sam if he touches him with the metal arm, or that it will taint him in some way. He feels like he doesn’t deserve to touch Sam, or anyone really, with it.

With the hand that’s not currently jacking Bucky off, Sam moved Bucky’s metal arm so that it slides around his waist. He’s met with little resistance which is an improvement.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this?” Sam says to distract Bucky from realising what just happened. He doesn’t want to risk Bucky freaking out and quickly moving his arm away; doesn’t want to miss out on the feeling of metal fingers sliding underneath his shirt.

Bucky shakes his head, the word no barely there as he lets out a gasp when Sam’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock.

“You look fucking breath-taking,” Sam tells him and it only takes a few more strokes for Bucky to start cumming, hi back arched. Sam’s hand is covered and his shirt is ruined but he doesn’t care. He just continues to stoke Bucky through his orgasm, covering Bucky’s cock in his own cum.

“So beautiful,” Sam whispers against Bucky’s lips before kissing him softly but he pulls back when he feels Bucky trying to undo his jeans.

“You don’t have to,” Sam says. He’s hard, if he hadn’t been concentrating on Bucky so much, he’d probably be aching with how hard he was but instead, he was basking in the afterglow of making Bucky feel good.

“I want to blow you,” Bucky admits with a shy grin and who’s Sam to say no to that. He likes when Bucky wants things and likes it even more when he expresses those wants.

As soon as Sam gives the okay Bucky’s off of Sam’s lap and on his knees, pulling Sam’s cock out of his pants like he’s dying to get his hands, or rather, his mouth, on it.

He opens his mouth but lets Sam’s cock rest on his lips as he licks the head. Sam has to stop himself from thrusting into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky doesn’t like being forced unless it’s been talked about beforehand so he sits there, hands gripping the arms of the armchair as Bucky teases him. He can see that Bucky’s got a hand around his cock, which is already hard again.

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Sam moans when he realises.

If he went to say anything else it’s lost when Bucky finally takes Sam in his mouth, lips sliding down and he hums knowing how much Sam likes the feeling of vibrations down his cock.

Bucky sucks and moves his tongue to tease the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam’s hips twitch forward slightly but he holds himself back and maybe the fact that Sam’s so caring shouldn’t turn Bucky on as much as it does.

Bucky takes the whole of Sam’s cock in his mouth, swallows around it before pulling off completely and teasing the head again, doing something truly sinful with his tongue that has Sam cumming before he even realised how close he was.

Bucky pulls back, letting the cum hit his face as he jerks himself off. He’s still sensitive from his first orgasm but it just heightens how good it feels and soon he’s cumming for the second time, making a mess all over himself.

“Delicious,” Sam smirks, looking down at Bucky.

Bucky smiles back before getting to his feet. He goes to curl back up on Sam but Sam stops him.

“Shower first,” he says, standing up and taking his boyfriend’s hand in his, the metal one and Bucky doesn’t even try to pull back and leading him to their bathroom. If they get dirtier before they get clean then that’s no one else’s business.


End file.
